And So It Begins
by loveisallyouneedforlife
Summary: Sam and Cat meet for the first time and Sam notices something different.
1. Chapter 1: Trash Truck

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider. **

**This is simply my telling of the show with a healthy twist of Puckentine. **

Sam's POV

Burrito.

Food.

Finally.

I had been riding a while and was staaarrvvinngg.

That's when I first saw her.

Cat.

She was being dumped into a trash truck and I had to run after her. I couldn't just let her get squished into nothingness. So I ran. Yes me, Sam Puckett, I ran after the truck. I ran after her. Her hair is what caught my attention. I hadn't seen her until the trash truck came to swoop her out of my life. Strange to think but, if it weren't for that trash guy we'd have never met.

Thanks trash guy.

I didn't think much about it at the time, saving some random girls' life. She's made me believe again. Believe that things happen for a reason. When Carly left, I.. I was devastated. Who wouldn't be? Watching your best friend pick up and leave so quickly without much warning at all. It took everything for me not to get so emotional the night she left. But I broke down. I was a crying, sobbing, wet mess of gross emotion. Cat is the only other person who has been able to get me to feel those emotions. I mean, it was different with Freddie than with Carly. And different with Carly than with Cat. Cat and I clicked from the moment we met. In that dumb trash truck.

She said it was fun, getting mixed into a heap of stinky trash. She noticed me from iCarly and I'm not sure how I felt about that. It would have been nice to meet someone who didn't know about that. But hey, that's who I am and I'm not ashamed of it or anything. It's just that riding around was my way of moving on, beginning to anyways. Of course I wasn't going to forget anything or anyone from Seattle, but now is my time to break off on my own and have some new adventures. And oh boy was I in for the adventure of a lifetime.

I watched her laying there; I was waiting a minute after we finally got out of that truck. There was something about her that was just different than anyone else. She was so innocent and shiny and adventurously curious and I loved that. I finally woke her up with some leaf blower I took from some guy. Everything was fine until she offered me to bathe at her house. I sure as heck needed it, but I just met this girl. Even if I did practically save her life, I knew nothing about her. But I trusted her. I couldn't say no. Something in me just had to find out more about her, more about how she is the way she is. Besides I figured she was sweet and dainty enough for me drop kick her if I needed to.

But when she followed my lead with the limo guy, I knew she was a good kid. There's just something about her that was shockingly comforting. That's it; comforting. The way she touched me and cared about me and wanted to help and..just everything about her was amazing. Of course, at the time I wasn't exactly thinking of these things, I just went with the flow. I like someone who can follow my lead but still know what to do when they need to do it. Cat has most of that down. She's been more independent since her Nona went to Elderly Acres. But she needed someone, which was a really nice feeling. Especially when I told her I would stay and she hugged me..that hug..it wasn't like the other hugs before, in fact I think that was our real first hug, without fainting that is. I felt like I was safe when she helped me, I felt like I was in the right place. I was glad I found her that day.

Anyways, (if you know why I used this word here, please let me know because you and I might have a lot of unnecessary fandoming going on) we went back to her place and got cleaned up. It was really nice and homey, it kind of reminded me of Carly and Spencer's place. It was nice. While I was trying to scrub off all that gunk from the trash I realized something about this whole situation. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I wasn't even planning on staying or being there that long.

When I got out of the shower, the only thing I had to wear was this pick frilly little rainbow robe. Seeing as my clothes were being washed, I had to wear it. So I did. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I would when Cat saw me. Of course I didn't want to wear it but it was fine with her. And then Dice and Cat's Nona came. That was interesting. Nona told Cat she wanted to move into Elderly Acres and Cat wasn't fond of the idea. I was happy when she invited me to stay the night, but with Nona, it was a rough night. She stuffed me into the couch in the middle of the night. And then thanks to Cat I have a few bruises from her whacking me with a crutch. But thankfully Cat got me out of there. And as she did, she climbed right into bed with me like it was nothing. She wanted to make sure I wasn't scared that night. I was glad she did that.

**This is just part one of my many fanfics to come and I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's pretty boring and basically summarizing the first half of the pilot episode. Trust me it will continue to get better. Suggestions, thoughts, comments, or anything else is always welcome. I also have a new Puckentine blog **campuckentine **on Tumblr (it won't let me link it) ****if anyone wants to check it out or contact me there. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read this and I look forward to publishing more soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Free Cheeseburgers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider. **

**This is simply my telling of the show with a healthy twist of Puckentine**

The next day, after being tucked into the couch again, only this time with Cat, I was still at her apartment. She went to school in the morning and apparently let me sleep in. I wish I would have woken up first. It felt weird falling asleep with her next to me and then waking up to nothing. We had a lot of time to talk that night and it was one of the best nights I've had in a while. I feel like I definitely know Cat a lot better now. She has such a great heart and she's full of passion too. She went on and on about the school she goes to and how excited she was to get into the business. I didn't tell her much about life in Seattle, which I regret now. I think it's just going to take me a little getting used to before I open up. But there is something about her that makes me feel at home.

After watching TV for a couple of hours, I decided to try out an experiment. Cat came home just in time to see it. I was so happy to see her again, all dolled up and ready for fun. That is until she found out that I took Nona to Elderly Acres. Cat wanted to leave right away. The way she was so concerned and scared was adorable. And then she freaked out and grabbed my hand and dragged me along to go see her Nona. I was fine with going along, I knew she would need some support, but the kids were unexpected. Her Nona was supposed to babysit some of the kids in the complex but we had to take care of them since she was at Elderly Acres. It was only my first full day with Cat and it was already hectic. Hectic in a good way I suppose. It's not like I had anything else to do.

We ended up taking the kids with us which showed me how caring Cat can be for anyone. The whole experience was interesting to say the least. Cat finally accepted that Nona was happy and it was time for her to move out. And as for the kids, they ended up earning Cat and I free cheeseburgers for as long as we both shall live. Which we later took advantage of.

When we got home that night, Melinda came and picked the kids up and gave us $150 for watching them! I gave it all to Cat because she really deserved it. Besides it wasn't my house or my job, I was just there for the ride. The kids said we were the best babysitters ever, and to be honest I had never thought of myself as good with kids. I guess with Cat it was different. Even I could tell I was nicer and giving in to things I usually wouldn't. Maybe I just figured I owed it to Cat since I helped put her Nona in a home. I'm glad I did that though, it made Cat more vulnerable in a sense. She needed someone and I was glad to help.

I was ready to hop on my bike and take off once our job was done, but Cat stopped me. Thank God she stopped me. She said that the past couple days were fun and we had this whole "fun odd couple dynamic, built in conflict, lots of potential for more adventures" which got me thinking. When she said to forget it I had to stop her. I figured it wouldn't hurt if I stayed. After all, I had nothing else to do and no where I needed to be. Staying with Cat seemed like the best scenario for now. So I stayed. I told her I could be her roommate and she was so happy to hear that. She hugged me again. It was a different hug this time though. It was the kind of hug that you feel all of the emotions in. She was happy and excited and we were both relieved. I was even more relieved when she mentioned dinner. We then spent the night at Inside Out Burger. That's another thing, free cheeseburgers. I couldn't just leave and throw away free cheeseburgers for life. I had to stay.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider. **

Bibble.

I said one word and Cat went crazy. She had just gotten home and we were talking about the British girls we were going to be babysitting that day. Apparently bibble is pretty popular for them and it's pretty high on Cat's list of goodness. Cat had done something that got her banned form the bibble store down the street at some point. It was weird to think that Cat did something bad enough to get her kicked out of a store.

The girls came over and they seemed nice enough that Cat could take care of them herself. Nona needed help with a bingo event and I needed community service hours so I went over to Elderly Acres for a while. She gave me a hard time about actually doing work and nonsense like that. I had to really help her out in order to get her to sign off for the hours. But my idea didn't exactly work.

While I was failing at my job, those little British brats Gwen and Ruby were succeeding greatly. They had duped Dice out of $500 and we had to do something about it. Cat didn't understand that sweet little girls could be so conning and rude. That was always something I liked about her. She always wanted to work things out without any arguing. It was a nice balance for our business I guess. The issue with that though is that she's very easily persuaded. When she went to talk to the girls about Dice, they didn't give the money back, they just gave Cat some bibble. Cat went ballistic over that stuff. Not as ballistic as when she found out they had conned her too. She got cotton swabs and immediately went back to confront the girls again. This time she realized what was going on. I figured we just had to get back at them. This was a good chance for me to toughen Cat up a little. It didn't exactly work but our plan against the girls did.

We got the money back for Dice, and Cat got her bike back. Cat was so happy to get her bike back. That's really the reason I found myself doing a lot of the things I did. I mean all of these silly things we had been doing were all for Cat. I found myself making time for her and putting myself at risk for her. Seeing her happy made me happy. Everything that I had to do always worked out for Cat too. It was nice that our lives were matching up so well. I wasn't sure how it would work out but.. I'm really happy I stayed with Cat.


End file.
